


Heaven's Grief, Hell's Rain

by pebbles403



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, Fairies, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Good Demons, Multi, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: When a demon and an angel fall in love, it is the epitome of forbidden. Can the angel keep from succumbing to the darkness within her, or will the demon find his humanity with her?





	1. Prologue

He sped down the street faster than any mortal would be able to see. He knew she was close. He could feel her aura. He turned the corner quickly, almost knocking over a mother and her child. He knew that he should slow down, but he had to find her. She had been gone for a year now, but he knew that the hunt was coming to a close. Honestly, the chase was the best part for both of them. They were totally different, and yet, so much alike at the same time.

He ducked into an abandoned alley so he could slow to a normal walking speed, as to not alert the mortals. Their secret was far more important than their little games, so they had laid down some ground rules: She would have at least one month head start so she could find a new place, she would leave him little hints as to her location, he would only kill if necessary, and finally, no powers of persuasion on the mortals. They did, after all, need to keep their true nature hidden. He exited the alley at a much slower pace than he entered it and continued his search. She was so close that he could smell her. He smirked and turned down another side street, just waiting until he found her.

She looked at the clock hanging on the wall and sighed. Only twenty more minutes until she could go home. It wasn't that she hated her job, she was just bored. She had been in Chicago for a year now and there was still no sign of him. It made sense, though, it usually took around a year for him to find her. It was fun, this little game of hide-and-seek that they played every few decades. It kept them occupied, and more importantly it kept their bosses from finding out about them. Not that they couldn't work together, but they had done something forbidden: they had fallen in love.

She looked at the clock again and smiled. Five minutes until she was free for the weekend. She thought about the little game that she and her lover played. It still had yet to get old. It was still so much fun to lose herself and wait for him to catch her. Centuries made being immortal almost unbearable at times. You had to find little ways to keep your mind sharp and occupied, if not, then you would succumb to the madness that a dull existence created.

Finally, her relief showed up and she clocked out for the weekend. She wandered home slowly, taking in the cool autumn air around her. It had been a century since she had been in Chicago, and so much had changed in the last hundred or so years. More people, more buildings, more problems, but she still loved it more than anything. She knew that he loved it too, and that is exactly why she came back. She was honestly surprised that it had taken him so long to find her. Maybe she shouldn't have been so subtle in her hints to him. She remembered back when they had started their little game and smiled.

-Flashback-

They were sitting in the main room of the home they shared. She was fidgeting a bit and honestly it was starting to get on his nerves. She sighed for the fourth time in an hour and he sat down the scroll he was reading.

"Darling, why are you so restless?"

She looked at him and frowned. "I'm not."

"You may be able to lie to yourself, but I know you. What's wrong?"

She sighed again and laced her fingers together. "I don't know. I'm just bored I suppose. I need a little excitement."

He raised his eyebrows. "Taking the souls of the dead to their judgment isn't exciting?"

"Love, I've been an Angel of Death since the beginning of time. My position has grown a bit stale."

He chuckled. "You could always defect to the dark side and be an Angel of Darkness."

She rolled her eyes. "You know I'm technically neutral, just like you."

"I take offense to that! I am not neutral. I am a creature spawned from the bowels of Hell."

"Whatever you say love."

His black eyes lit up as he continued to look at her. "I have an idea."

She groaned. "What now?"

"How about we play a game of hide-and-seek?"

"A childish little game?"

"I mean it. Why don't you take a month and disappear? Wherever you land, I'll search for you and we'll build a new life together."

"That actually sounds rather intriguing."

"I knew you'd love it." He smirked.

They spent the next week laying down ground rules and beginning their game. Little did they know that they would keep it up for centuries to come.

-End Flashback-

She shook her head to rid herself of the memories and pushed her key into the lock of her apartment, letting herself into the space. Maybe this time he had forgotten about her. Of course, she knew better, but the doubt still crept itself into her mind. She slowly made her way down the hall and into her bedroom. She had just set her purse on her nightstand when she heard his velvety voice and stiffened.

"Hello, Rosalind."

She turned and her golden eyes bore into his obsidian ones. "Hello, Patrick."


	2. Reunions

He flipped on the lights and smirked as he crossed the room to her and pulled her roughly into his arms. There was no time to register anything before his hot mouth was on hers. She melted into his touch as she always did. Both of them let their guards down, being alone, and their features uncloaked themselves a bit. Her wings finally relaxed as did his. He pulled away and stopped his assault on her mouth to marvel at her gray wings. He had always been so fascinated by them. They were far more beautiful than his. She smiled when she realized that they were going through their full ritual. His hands ghosted over the feathered appendages carefully, afraid that he may hurt her.

She gently grazed her hands over the leathery skin spanned across his back. She loved his wings as much as he loved hers. She thought they were beautiful in a grotesque way. They reminded her of bat wings to a certain extent. He shivered as she ran her hands along the edges of his wings. She knew the perfect way to get under his skin. Her golden eyes shone mischievously as they each continued their tender caresses.

He finally looked at her again and slowly bent toward her until their lips gently connected. This kiss was much more loving and gentle than the first. Before they were running on the pure adrenaline of being together again, now they were just enjoying the feeling of each other's caresses. When they finally pulled away from each other they both smiled. He cupped the side of her face and she leaned into his touch. They could never get enough of each other.

"I've missed you so much, Rosie." He sighed into her blonde hair.

"I've missed you too Rick. I was worried that you had forgotten all about me." She pouted.

"I could never forget you my darling. I risk my very being for this relationship with you."

"I know. I risk everything too love. I wish we didn't have to hide it."

"As do I, Rosie."

"Have you ever thought about just giving it all up Rick? I mean just you and me, not worrying about what our bosses would say."

He cocked his eyebrows at her. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean stopping this bullshit game that God and Lucifer have going on! I'm sick of hiding us! I only want to be with you and I can't take all of this hiding anymore! Making love in the dark of the night for fear that we'll get caught, stolen glances and even more stolen kisses. I'm just so tired Rick."

He wrapped his arms possessively around her and gently stroked her wings in an effort to calm her. "I know baby. I know. I want that too, but what would we do? There's no evidence that demons can transubstantiate. Angels can, and I do not want to live my life without you in it. I need you, Rosie."

She sighed, defeated. "I know, and I don't want that to happen. I'm just so tired of being a pawn in their little game for souls."

"I get it, babe. I really do. One day, though, we'll have everything we've ever wanted."

She nodded against his chest as he continued to hold her. She knew that she was overreacting to some degree, but it felt good to get everything off of her chest. They both knew that they were playing with fire being together, but the rush of their relationship fueled them. He could get sent back to hell, while she could be relegated to heaven, only to leave when she was escorting souls to their judgment.

She giggled softly as his hands began to ghost over her sides, caressing the soft skin hidden by her clothing. His teeth began to nibble on her neck and the cuff of her ear, causing her to gasp. She turned to face him and his mouth captured hers again, his tongue fighting hers for dominance. She frantically began to tear at his clothing, she needed him now. He slowed her hands and chuckled when she let out a frustrated groan. He wanted this to be slow and meaningful. He had missed her so much, and he wanted to get that across to her. If they went too fast, they ran the risk of hurting each other, and an angel with broken wings was never a good thing. She finally let him take control and was immediately rewarded with him slowly peeling off her clothes and kissing her body as each inch of flesh was revealed. She sighed and threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged it with urgency.

When they finally made it to the bed, she was about to come undone. He quickly tore his clothes off and in an instant, he was sheathed inside of her. She arched her back and drug her fingernails down his chest, leaving bright red marks on his pale flesh. He growled and bit down on the soft flesh behind her ear. What started off as slow and gentle lovemaking turned into fast, hard, and passionate mating. The only audible sounds were the couples' grunts and groans and the vulgar sound of skin slapping skin. It didn't take long before her body clenched around his and she screamed his name. He followed soon after, a string of expletives shooting out of his mouth, and he collapsed on top of her.

They lay together in the bed, panting and covered in a sheen of sweat. He ran his fingers through her long blonde hair and kissed her shoulder where he had bruised her pale flesh. She rolled toward him and laid her head on his chest, content to listen to his steady breathing.

"Patrick?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you say if I told you that I found a way for us to be together forever and that there would be nothing our bosses could do to stop it?"

"I'd say you were crazy. Angels and demons can't marry one another Rosie. You know that."

"Yeah, but what if there was a way?"

"Then I'd marry you in a heartbeat. You're my everything. I'd do anything for you."

She made a noise in the back of her throat and he looked at her questioningly. "What do you know?"

"Nothing."

"You know my dear, angels are shitty liars." He mused.

"And demons rarely tell the truth. What's your fucking point?" She snapped.

"My fucking point is, you wouldn't have mentioned being together if you didn't know something. So spill it, Rosie."

"There's nothing to spill Rick. I was just wishing out loud."

"I'm going to let this slide for now because I know you won't say anything yet, but I'll get you to crack sweetheart."

She smirked. "Good luck demon boy."

The couple fell asleep in the glow of the moonlight, never once thinking that they were being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long to get to you guys. I hope you enjoy it. I'm working on the next chapter right now, and it will be introducing the other guys. BTW, they aren't a band in this fic. This is a complete AU.


	3. What Now?

The three men stood in the front room of the apartment they shared, looking through the telescope into the apartment across the street. They had just witnessed an angel and a demon mate, and they were horrified.

"I-I didn't think that demons and angels had relationships, especially with each other." One of the men said.

"Yeah, well, neither did I. What the hell is she thinking? He'll only betray her in the end. Demons can't love. They only play their games to get what they want."

"Pete, calm down. You and Joe missed the most obvious sign of their relationship."

The one called Joe's head shot up. "And what is that Andy? Tell me, what did your fairy magic sense that we couldn't suss out?"

"She's a reaper. An Angel of Death. Those angels usually work closely with other angels and even the occasional demon. If we're going to take him out, she cannot be anywhere near. Angels of Death tend to find a supernatural mate, and when they do, they mate for eternity. If these two have bonded themselves to one another, and we send him back to hell, shit will go down."

Pete looked at Andy with a confused stare. "What do you mean 'shit will go down'?"

Andy removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What I mean, is that they are neutral angels, but any major shift can turn them one way or the other. If they have bonded themselves together, and we kill him, and in turn tip her in the wrong way, she would be more of a threat than that demon. We need to figure out exactly what is going on."

The other men nodded as they stepped away from the window for the night and drew the blinds. No one needed to see inside their home and what they were doing. They all looked at the closed blind and then turned away, heading into their separate rooms for the night. They had a long day tomorrow.

The next morning, the trio of men were perched, yet again, at the window. None of them were sure, but it seemed that the demon and angel across the way, were an actual couple. Joe and Pete sneered at the idea, whereas Andy thought it was kind of cute. He knew that demons generally didn't mate, but it seemed like this one had. This demon seemed out of the ordinary. He seemed, almost human honestly. Andy shook his head to clear the crazy thoughts that bombarded his mind. Demons didn't love. Demons, are vile, killing creatures. He needed to get out of this apartment for a while. He let Pete and Joe know that he would be out for a bit and ran outside.

Andy had always had a fondness for the outdoors. Being a green fairy probably had something to do with it honestly. He jogged until he reached the park, with the beautiful public garden. He loved when the seasons changed. He could focus on the beautiful color changes and really become one with nature. He did have to be careful, though, the lift in his mood could cause his powers to spike and all plant life in a 10-foot radius would be affected. It had happened more often than not, and on more than one occasion, he caught himself causing the flora around him to grow uncontrollably. Truly he didn't mind, but the mortals didn't need to be subjected to the supernatural like that. His enjoyment of nature was interrupted by his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his hoodie pocket and answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey, we need you back at the apartment. He's alone."

"On my way Pete. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't! Just get here!"

Andy sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He headed home quickly if he knew those two, they were going to fuck everything up. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, and he knocked into someone. He looked up to apologize and was shocked to see a pair of flaxen eyes staring back at him. It was the angel from the apartment across the way.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I wasn't looking where I was going."

She smiled warmly. "It's okay. Neither of us was hurt. Have a good day."

"You as well."

Andy turned and headed back in the direction of the apartments. He hoped that Joe and Pete hadn't acted on impulse. When he got back, he sighed in relief. Both of them were still there. Pete sniffed the air as Andy walked in. "You ran into her didn't you?"

"Damn you and your enhanced wolf-senses. This is why I don't work with werewolves."

"I am NOT a werewolf and you know it! I'm a shape-shifter! My transformations aren't dependent on the fucking full moon!" He said incensed.

"Andy, don't get the doggy all riled up," Joe said from the kitchen.

Pete stood up, his eyes ablaze. "You wanna fucking fight witch-boy?"

"Enough! You two get back to your fucking corners! I'm sick of you guys being at each other's throats constantly!" Andy yelled, feeling the anger and heat radiating from his body.

"Uh, dude, you just killed my rosemary plant," Joe said calmly.

"I'll get you another one. You two really need to learn not to fight around me."

"Sorry bro." Pete apologized.

"Yeah, sorry Andy." Joe chimed.

"It's fine. Now, why was it so important for me to get back so quickly?"

"We figured that we could try and take that demon out while the angel was gone," Pete answered cautiously.

"No."

"No? Andy, you do realize taking him out is exactly why we're here right?" Joe asked.

"I do, and I still think that we should do more research first."

"What more is there to research? He's a demon. We hunt demons. End of story!" Pete exclaimed.

"Andy's got a point, Pete. We almost died last time. We need a better plan than going in guns blazing."

"I can't believe you two! You're going soft on me!"

"No, we're not Pete. I just think that we should stop going in on adrenaline alone and actually have a plan." Andy explained.

"What are you thinking?" Joe questioned.

"I think we should introduce ourselves."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"No Pete, I'm not. What better way to research than to go straight in? We'll figure out a cover story and then go introduce ourselves. Let's be neighborly for once."

"Be neighborly? You've lost your goddamned mind!"

"No, I haven't. This situation is a delicate one guys. I don't want to cross that angel. She could destroy the entire city! We have to be careful. Like extra careful."

"Fine! But I'm not gonna like this shit." Pete scowled.

"When do you ever like a plan that involves major thought?"

"Fuck you, Joe!"

"If you two start fighting again I swear I will poison you both!"

Joe and Pete looked at Andy in shock. Maybe they should all calm down and take a breather.

 

Later that night as Patrick and Rosalind lay in bed, she looked at him seriously. "Rick, I think I might've found a way for us to be bound together."

"You're a persistent little thing aren't you?" He chuckled.

She sat up quickly, a small flash of anger in her eyes. "Don't patronize me. I'm not kidding. It'll take some time because there's a bit that goes into the ritual, but we can do it."

"You're serious aren't you Rosie?"

"As a fucking heart attack. Oh, one more thing, we're going to have to be extra careful from here on out."

"What for?"

"There are hunters in the city and they're not the usual humans either. One of them is an earth fairy."

"Supernaturals? What the hell?"

"That's what I thought. I actually ran into him today. Like physically. He seemed nice, but I knew the moment he touched me that he was a supernatural."

"Do you think they're coming for me?"

"I don't know for sure, but I'd think yes. I wouldn't worry, though, we've dealt with hunters before."

The color drained from his already pale face and he began to shake slightly. "They weren't supernaturals before Rosie!"

She gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Calm down Rick. We'll get through this. We've got to stick together. Watch each other's back. Maybe we can make them see that you're not bad."

"Babe, I'm a fucking demon. I'm evil incarnate, of course, I'm bad."

"Patrick, we've been together for centuries. I know you're not bad. You've got too much humanity in you to be pure evil."

"You've caused that you know. Before you I was ruthless. I'd no sooner kill someone before I would be off searching for my next victim."

"Then I came along and reaped one of your victims."

"I fell in love with you the moment our eyes met. I've always been fascinated with those captivating golden eyes of yours. I get lost in them every time I look at you."

She blushed at his words. "I love you so much, Patrick. If I were to lose you, I don't know what I'd do."

"You would go on because you have to. You have an obligation to the cosmic balance."

"I don't owe the cosmic balance shit! I've done this job without once, asking for anything. You know what it's gotten me? Having to hide my lover from the world!"

"Okay, I get your point. So what are we going to do about the hunters?"

"Just say under the radar for now. We need to get a good understanding of what they know and how good they are. If they're still pretty green, you should be able to handle yourself well."

"Well, maybe we can find out some information tomorrow, but for tonight, I want to kiss your entire body and worship at the altar of Rosalind."

She giggled as he began kissing and caressing her naked body. Tomorrow's problems could wait, for tonight, they were just two people in love.

The next morning, the couple went out together for the first time in over a year. They walked down the city streets hand in hand, enjoying the autumn weather. Patrick had decided to worry about the hunters only when he had to. They weren't too worried about him, or they would have already made a move to kill him. Little did the couple know, but their life was about to change drastically in the next month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. I'm slowly trying to get my stories updated. I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	4. Countdown: Week One....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of gore in it, so if you wish to skip it, feel free to not read it. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story. I appreciate all of my readers! Peace out guys!

Rosalind hadn't discussed the binding ceremony with Patrick again, but she knew he would agree to it. She had been steadily getting the required items at some of the local occult shops between her reaping duties. Patrick had been getting his assignments, as usual, so they hadn't been seeing as much of one another as they wanted, but that was the downside of their relationship. She was currently on her way to her own assignment. There was a gentleman who was being given a second chance. He was to have a near-death experience if you will. He was only 42, and he had been making some rather questionable choices. Rosalind was called to do assignments like this on occasion.

She sighed as she cloaked herself and entered his apartment. He lived alone, as his wife had left him a week prior He was strung out on drugs, so currently he didn't realize that he was moments away from death. Rosalind came up behind the junkie just as his spirit was leaving his body. She let her wings free and her golden eyes shone as he realized what was happening.

"Hello, Jeremiah."

He turned around in shock. "Who-who are you?"

"My name is Rosalind. I'm here for you."

"No. Who are you? ...Death?"

She smiled softly. "Sometimes, but not today. Today I'm simply a guide. I'm here to show you how you can get your life back together. God isn't ready for you to die just yet."

"G-god's real?"

"Yes, but not in the way you've been taught. Take my hand, we only have a few moments before we have to get you back in your body."

He took her hand and in a moment, they disappeared. She needed to finish this assignment quickly. They re-appeared by his wife's new home. He peered into the window, unseen by anyone inside and saw his wife, standing in front of a mirror. She was only in a pair of sleep shorts and her bra, but there was a noticeable bump in her abdomen.

"I-is she pregnant?"

"Yes, and it's a little boy. She was going to tell you the day she left you, but you were strung out again. She doesn't want to raise a baby with a junkie. If you can ever clean your act up, she would come back to you."

"I've always wanted to be a father. We had tried so hard, and our hopes were kind of dashed each time it was negative."

"Well, if you turn your life around, you can have the family you have been dreaming of. If not, you'll suffer in eternal torment for your transgressions."

"I-I don't want to miss out on having a family. What can I do?"

"When I get you back to your body, you've got to check yourself into rehab and call Ava. She doesn't want to do this alone. She needs you just as much as you need her. If you don't heed my warning, then Hell will be sending a demon after you, and you do not want that. He will not be kind, and he will take great pleasure in killing you slowly."

"I swear I'll do as you say."

She nodded and took his hand, taking them back to his apartment...

 

Patrick had been stalking his newest victim for the last two hours and finally, he had been able to track her into a dank and putrid alleyway. She deserved the fires of Hell more than anyone he had dealt with recently. He had learned that she had been drugging her 12-year-old son and subsequently raping the poor boy, and if that wasn't bad enough, she had begun to abuse her 8-year-old daughter as well. Her husband didn't know anything was going on. He worked hard for his family and loved his children with his entire heart. He would be devastated with his wife's death, but he would get over it once the children finally told him what has been happening.

Patrick crept behind the woman and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned sharply and pulled out a small knife, thrusting it out in a sort of defense against her would-be attacker.

"Who-who the fuck are you?!" She said as she violently waved the knife in his direction.

"A demon." He replied nonchalantly.

"What?"

"What didn't you get Cora? I'm a fucking demon."

"Bullshit."

He sighed and let his wings show, as his eyes darkened into their natural inky shade. Her eyes widened in fear and her survival instincts kicked in as she lunged at him with the small knife. He quickly grabbed her wrist and snapped it, causing the blade to fall from her hand. He held his firm grip on her broken wrist as he leaned down and picked up the discarded poker.

"Such a shame that you tried to fight against me. Now, I'm going to take even more pleasure in torturing you before I send you to Hell."

"What did I do to deserve Hell?"

"You know exactly what you've done, and so does your son and your little girl. They'll be glad to get rid of your sorry ass." He took the knife and raised it to her face smiling darkly. "I'm going to enjoy this way more than I should."

She closed her eyes as he put the blade to her cheek. He took his hand off her wrist and grabbed her chin, jerking her face up to his.

"Now, now Cora, that won't do. Look. At. Me."

She opened her eyes and he slid the blade across her right cheek slowly. She cried out in pain as her blood began to seep through the small slit. Her eyes fell closed again, angering the demon in front of her. He shook his head and gripped her chin harder.

"Since you can't follow instructions, I'm going to have to take drastic measures. Don't worry, you'll pass out before I'm finished."

He slammed her head against the brick wall and carefully sliced the knife through her eyelids, removing them carefully in smooth strokes. She tried to scream, but he already had his hand on her throat tightly, not allowing any sound to escape from her. He chuckled like a madman as he continued his slow torture. She whimpered as he dug the knife into her abdomen and twisted it roughly, blood gushing onto his hand. He threw her onto the ground in one swift motion and widened the wound enough so that he could get his hand inside her abdomen. He moved his hand around inside of her until he found her spleen. His fingers curled around the organ and he pulled it out slowly, savoring the gasps of pain from his victim. His lips curled into a dark grin as he put his hand back inside of her and began to pull out her small intestine, inch by agonizing inch.

"Patrick, stop torturing her and just kill her already."

"Rosalind, I don't tell you how to do your job, now please leave me to mine. I haven't taken this much pleasure in a kill in a long time. She deserves this."

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Be that as it may, could you make this a little faster? I have a schedule to keep."

He sighed in exasperation and grabbed Cora's face, taking the knife in his hand again, and slowly slid it across her throat, letting her life fluid ooze out of the wound. He smiled as the inhuman gurgling sound flowed from her throat as the light left her eyes. Her spirit separated from her body and Rosalind took her hand.

"Your time of judgment has come Cora. Your sins have condemned you to an eternity in Hell. Your soul will be tortured until the end of time."

Cora's spirit looked at Rosalind in fear. "Am I really going to Hell?"

"Of course you are you stupid bitch! You abuse your daughter and you've been drugging and raping your son for two fucking years! The only person who's going to miss you is your husband and he won't even miss you once your kids tell him what you've been doing!"

"Patrick! Your job is finished! Let me do mine!" Rosalind reprimanded him.

He crossed his arms and sighed. "Well, it's not my fault this one's a dumb cunt."

"Go home, Patrick."

"See you there Rosie."

She nodded and led Cora into a rift that had been opened for transport. Once they were inside, Rosalind led the spirit to the main gates. She placed her hand on the gate and it swung open with force. The sound of the cries of agony was horrifying. Cora jumped back, but Rosalind kept a firm grip on her shoulder, pulling her inside.

They walked in silence for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only a few moments. It was surprisingly easy to see where they were going. The atmosphere wasn't dark in the least, in fact, it was quite light. Cora could see the decay of the landscape clearly, the dead trees with their gnarled branches looked like they would reach out and grab you as you walked by. Thousands upon thousands of souls could be seen enduring their eternal torments. The damned were sickening to see and hear as they cried out for anyone to end their suffering. Cora gagged at the sight. Rosalind had become immune to the sights and sounds around her, her mind solely on the task of getting her charge to her destination.

Rosalind smiled at the red-eyed demon standing in an open field. Cora looked horrified at the small gesture. How could this angel smile at a demon? How could someone give a polite smile to something as terrifying as this enormous demon in front of them?

"Hello, Anzu."

"Hello, Rosalind. Is this my new arrival?"

"Yes, it is. You know how she lived, I assume the punishment will be sufficient?"

"You should know by now that I dole them out according to their sins." He replied, narrowing his eyes at the angel.

"I do. I was just making sure. You know how Patrick is. He's going to ask me who got her."

"He's always so nosey."

"Yes he is, but, he's fantastic at his job."

"I have to give him that. Tell the little guy hello for me huh?"

"Will do Anzu. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more souls to reap."

"Of course. See you around Rosalind."

"See you."

 

Later that week, Rosalind and Patrick were finally able to spend some time together. Of course, it didn't take them long to find themselves in bed. They had such a passion for each other that nothing could change. They were stretched out in the bed when Rosalind decided to finally talk to Patrick about the binding ceremony.

"Rick?"

"Yes, Rosie?"

"I found more information out on a way for us to take the next step in our relationship."

"Still on that huh babe?"

"Yep. I've only got a few things left to find and then we can do the ritual."

"When can we do it?"

"Not till the end of the month. The lunar phase will be right then."

"Really? Do you need help getting anything?"

"You're really on board with this Rick?"

"Of course I am Rosie! I want us to be together forever, and I want everyone to know it. Including our bosses."

She smiled and snuggled closer to him as they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	5. Countdown: Week Two....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pete's backstory is finally learned a little bit, so there is a small gore warning for this chapter. Thank you all so much for sticking with me as I slowly update this story. Love you all!

Andy had been trying to figure out a good plan to insinuate himself and the other guys into the life of the demon they had to kill. So far, he had no idea what they were going to do. He had found some good information out about him, though. His name was Patrick, he had been around for centuries, he was well known in the supernatural community, and he was rarely away from that angel. That angel. Andy was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around why she was so involved with Patrick. Sure, she's neutral, but demons aren't, so that still left Andy with the biggest question of all: How the hell were they going to separate her from Patrick so they could take him out?

Joe popped his head into Andy's open door and looked at the chaos surrounding his friend. All three of them had been working around the clock in an effort to get close to Patrick and do what they needed to do, but Andy had been burning the candle at both ends more than Pete or Joe had, and boy did it show. He looked frazzled and he could pack a trip to Tokyo with the bags under his eyes. Lack of sleep was a problem. Andy had inadvertently killed all of Joe's plants and herbs.

"Andy, dude, you need some sleep."

"I'll sleep once we get that demon out of here. I've seen the product of his kills and he's nothing to scoff at. One thing still isn't making any sense, though."

"What's that?"

"He's only killing people who deserve it."

"People, who deserve it?"

"Yeah. Evil people. Abusers, murderers, people like that. It's the strangest fucking thing ever Joe."

"Don't kill me for saying this, but maybe he's not like other demons. Maybe he has some humanity."

"To be completely honest, I've been thinking the same thing. If he were truly evil, then he'd kill indiscriminately right?"

"That would make sense, yes."

"So maybe that's why I'm feeling like we shouldn't get rid of him. I know he's powerful, and he could easily wipe out the entire city, but is that really enough reason to kill him?"

"He's a demon Andy. That alone is reason enough."

The two men looked up to see Pete in the doorway. Andy stood up and ran his fingers through his hair and let a large breath pass through his lips.

"Pete, this isn't as black and white as we originally thought. He's not running around murdering every Tom, Dick, and Harry he sees. He's actually helping us out if you really think about it."

"You're splitting hairs, Andy. He's a demon. They're inherently evil. They are directly from Hell. He is one of them, and we've made it our mission to keep this city safe, and goddamnit I plan on keeping up my end of the bargain."

"Pete, you are so full of yourself that I just saw your head get bigger."

"Shut the fuck up Joe, or I'll fucking smother you in your sleep."

"Good luck getting through the wards in my bedroom dog-boy!"

"SHUT UP!! You two are on my last fucking nerve! We are taking a break from this research that we're doing. You guys have been insufferable for the last two weeks! If I so much as hear one more argument between the two of you for the rest of the day, I will grow so many heavy vines around you two that you'll need that demons help to get out of them!" Andy raged.

"Fuck both of you! I'm going to get out of this apartment for a while. I can't get over the fact that you are having a crisis of fucking conscience about killing a demon." Pete seethed.

"Of course we're hesitant Pete. The evidence points into the opposite direction of what we were originally thinking. You can't tell me that nothing has changed in your mind about him." Joe tried to reason.

"Nothing has changed, though."

"Pete, you're being ridiculously obtuse right now. I think it's best if you go ahead and take that time away from the apartment for a little while." Andy said calmly.

Pete's face hardened and he nodded curtly before turning and walking away. The only sounds that Joe and Andy heard were Pete's heavy footfalls and the apartment door slamming shut. Joe rolled his eyes and quietly left Andy's room. He silently walked into his own room and closed the door. He needed to clear his mind, so he turned on his iPod and scrolled through his instrumental music until he found the playlist he was searching for. He docked the device and sat on the yoga mat in the corner od his room and closed his eyes. He let the music flow through him as he felt his tensions begin to melt away.

It was an hour later when Joe was pulled out of his meditative state by a loud knock on his door. He had been levitating about three feet in the air, so the sharp interruption knocked him down to the floor. He opened the door as he rubbed his tailbone to see Andy standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"What has you smiling like an idiot?"

"I think my powers are advancing. I did a thing."

"Oh yeah? What did you do?"

"I revived all of your plants from the dead. Your entire herb garden is alive and thriving again."

"Really? That's amazing Andy! So you're gaining more control?"

"Yeah. I'm finally figuring out how to fully channel my powers and control them to do what I want."

"That's great! I have been levitating much more steadily lately. I was about three feet in the air when you knocked on my door. I wonder if Pete's powers are progressing like ours are."

"They are. Otherwise, I'd have transformed and ripped your throats open every time we argued."

Both men turned to see Pete in the doorway. Andy went over to him and hugged him tightly. Joe kept his distance and nodded amicably. Pete acknowledged the witch and opened his mouth to say something, but Joe cut him off.

"If you can control your anger enough not to kill us, then why can't you see reason?"

"There's nothing to see Joe. He's a fucking demon. I plan on killing every demon that enters this fucking city."

"What has got you in such a mindset that you can't see the good in things when they're staring you right in the face?"

"Do you remember when you guys met me?"

"Yeah. You refused to tell us why we found you bloody, naked, and almost dead on the side of the road." Joe stated.

"Well, that was the beginning of the end of my life. A few hours before you found me, three demons came into my home and annihilated my entire family. They ripped my father's head off and mounted it on the bottom of the stair railing. They flayed my mother alive and opened up so they could remove her heart, lungs, and stomach from her body."

"Pete! That's horrifying!" Joe gasped.

"That's not even the end of it. I was engaged. Her name was Eleanor. She and I lived with my parents while we got on our feet. She was there the night that the demons raided my home. I had to sit and watch as they opened my fiance up and removed our child from her womb. Her screams were drowned out by mine of course. I begged and pleaded for them to kill me instead of her, but they just laughed and tortured me even after they took my world from me. They took me out to the highway and dumped my body on the side of the road, leaving me for dead. Then you guys came by and found me. I swore on that day that I would kill every demon I came across no matter the circumstances."

"That's the worst thing I have ever heard in my life. I'm truly sorry that you went through that Pete, but that still doesn't change the fact that this demon is nothing like the ones that killed your family."

"I don't care Andy. He's a demon, therefore I aim to kill him. If you guys aren't going to help me kill him, then I'm going to find someone who will."

Joe and Andy watched as Pete left the apartment for the second time that day, unsure if he would ever return.


	6. Countdown: Week Three...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete finally finds the seer that he's searched high and low for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me seven months to get this chapter to you all after I made my big announcement. I've had some major changes in my life since I posted that, and I am struggling with severe writer's block. However, thanks to some choice music, I have found a small amount of inspiration to continue on with everything one at a time. I will try to do better for you all. I will let you know that there will be a new smut book chapter up soon, as I have been working on that for a few days at work now.

Pete was still furious at Joe and Andy. How could they not want to kill this fucking demon? He was going to find a way to take him out no matter what. Currently, he was tracking down a local seer to help him find a vampire who had supposedly run in the same circles as the demon who he was looking to kill. He could only hope that said vampire wasn't still close to this demon.

Pete turned down a side street and found himself deep within Chicago's hidden occult district. No mere mortal could find it of course, so it stayed well hidden. All he had to do was find the seer. He walked down the street slowly, taking in the sights and sounds of the district. There were fortune tellers, occult shops, and weapons dealers, even the occasional apothecary peppered the streets. Pete was starting to become disheartened the longer it was taking him to find this seer. He was ready to leave and look elsewhere when he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey! Shapeshifter!"

Pete looked up and saw a short, dark-haired man waving him over. He decided that he really had nothing to lose, so he casually wandered over to the man. He sized him up as he made his way to him, and found him to be rather underwhelming. He was maybe around 5'4" tall, black hair, with tattoos peppered across his skin. Maybe this guy would be able to tell him where the seer was.

"How did you know I was a shapeshifter?" Pete was intrigued by the smaller man.

"I know everything. I know who you are, what you want, and who you're after. Come inside and we'll discuss everything."

Pete nodded slowly but followed the man inside the shop. The smells of burning sage and incense assaulted his over-stimulated nose the moment he passed the threshold. How someone could smell this shit day in and day out was beyond him. His eyes roamed the small space and landed on a large shimmering pool with a mason jar full of eyes sitting next to it.

"I don't ask how they come to me, I just give a fair price for them."

"How did you know-"

"I just do. You were the one searching for me, I just made your journey shorter than it would have been otherwise."

"You must be the seer I was looking for."

"The one and only. Name's Frank."

Frank extended his hand and Pete took it firmly and shook it. "I'm Pe-"

"I know who you are."

"Will you stop interrupting me!" The exasperation in Pete's voice made Frank chuckle. He nodded for Pete to continue speaking. "Thank you. As I was saying, I'm Pete and I was wondering if you could help me locate a certain vampire that used to be in the same circle as the demon I'm watching."

"So you want me to help you stalk former acquaintances of a demon?"

"Uh."

"I'll take that as a yes. Look, I know that you are pretty set in your ways on this, but I advise against this course you are traveling on. The consequences are going to be far greater than you even understand. This is a suicide mission if you don't turn back now."

"Look, either you'll help me or you won't. I'll find someone else to get the information from." Pete turned to leave, angry that the one lead he had was refusing to help him.

"I never said I wouldn't help. I was just warning you of the dire ramifications of your actions. You could very well cause the end of our world as we know it."

"I highly doubt that it's that big of a deal to want to eradicate evil from this city."

"Eradicating evil is one thing, causing the fabric of the universe to fray and tear apart is an entirely different thing. Let me have a few hours to get things in order and I'll help you."

"Time is of the essence, Frank. I can't wait forever for this to happen. It needs to be done and done soon."

 

Patrick walked the streets of the city slowly. He was starting to realize the gravity of the situation he was in with Rosie. She was not backing down on the bonding ritual that she found. He knew that part of it was dark magic, and he was worried that she would spiral downward into madness if they performed the ritual. He had never mentioned it to her, but he could sense the darkness that lurked in Rosalind's soul. She was neutral of course, but when it came right down to it, she was more on the side of Hell than Heaven and Patrick knew it. He could only hope that he would be able to calm the coming storm.

 

Two hours later, Pete re-entered the shop and looked at Frank expectantly. The short man did nothing to give him the impression that he would help him other than to extend his hand and hold out a small piece of paper. 

"I am absolved of any involvement in what you are about to do. I have given you the best warning that I am capable of other than to put you in an enchanted cage. You will never mention my name in the same sentence as this information that is on this paper."

"You have my word."

"I know I do, and I know that you will stick to it. I do however implore you to please think long and hard about what you are on the brink of doing. I beg of you to turn back and don't go down this road. All that it leads to is death and destruction."

"I'll keep your words in mind, but I've made it my life's goal to kill any demon that comes into this city. I have an obligation to my parents, my fiancee, and my unborn child that must be fulfilled."

"The dead have no expectations of you. Revenge is like a ghost. It takes over every man it touches. Its thirst cannot be quenched until the last man standing has fallen. That last man will be you in your arrogance and blind hatred. Nothing good will come of this, so I want you to know that I do not hate you for what you are about to do. I do, however, blame you for the death of life as we know it."

Pete nodded sternly before turning and walking out of the shop with a purpose. He wouldn't let Frank know that he was starting to doubt himself. The lives of his family had been taken from them with extreme prejudice and he had every intention of making any demon that crossed his path pay for what had happened. He unfolded the note and read the address. It wasn't too far away, and he could be there before sundown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting on this story. It helps me to know that what I create is a source of enjoyment for you. I want to make the best stories that I can for you, so I have been using some new resources that have been available for a while now, and it is helping me to keep everything in check. I love you all more than words could ever express. Also the revenge quote that Frank uses with Pete was taken from a database and is by Vladmir Makarov.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this new story of mine. I'm going to try and have a regular update schedule with this, but we all know how that works for me. Thank you for reading this! Enjoy!


End file.
